1998
1998 was the fifth year that both Big Idea and VeggieTales ''were present. Lyrick Studios began to release videos of the series for non-Christian audiences on March 31, starting with Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Are You My Neighbor?, and a Blockbuster KidMongous VHS combining the two episodes with God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! called "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!". The VeggieTown vacation bible school program began in February of this year and continued up until around the 2000's. Beginning with Madame Blueberry, a new cover design for the videos was introduced, containing the name of the value taught in the episode on the video, the updated ''VeggieTales logo above a picture relating to the episode the video is on, and a critic review on the top of the packaging. Releases * VeggieTown Values (February 25, 1998) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (new cover design) (March 31, 1998) * When Does Junior DayDream? (March 31, 1998) * Are You My Neighbor? (new cover design) (March 31, 1998) * Are You Day Dreaming? (March 31, 1998) * Madame Blueberry (July 21, 1998) (Ep. 10) * The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse (July 21, 1998) (Ep. 10) * Rack, Shack, and Benny (new cover design) (August 25, 1998) * Captain Willow And The Nezzer Chocolate Factory! (August 25, 1998) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (new cover design) (August 25, 1998) * Dave And The Tiny MeatBall! (August 25, 1998) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (new cover design) (October 6, 1998) * The Oy That Saved Christmas!!! (October 6, 1998) *Junior's Favorite Stories (October 6, 1998) *Larry's Favorite Stories (October 6, 1998) * Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? (November 24, 1998) (Ep. 11) * A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS??? (November 24, 1998) (Ep. 11) * 5th Anniversary Edition: And now it's Time for Silly Songs with Larry The Complete Collection (December 1, 1998) * Happy 5 Years VeggieTales! (December 7, 1998) Lyrick Studios Releases * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (March 31, 1998) * When Does Junior DayDream? (March 31, 1998) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (March 31, 1998) * ESTHER: The Girl Who Became Princess! (March 31, 1998) * Are You My Neighbor? (March 31, 1998) * Are You Day Dreaming? (March 31, 1998) * A Snoodle's Tale (March 31, 1998) * A NoodLe's TaLe! (March 31, 1998) * Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (March 31, 1998) * VEGGIES in SPACE: THE FRONTIER COMMAND! (March 31, 1998) * Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories (March 31, 1998) * Madame Blueberry (July 21, 1998) * The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse (July 21, 1998) * Rugrats: A Rugrats Thanksgiving (July 21, 1998) * Rack, Shack & Benny (August 25, 1998) * Captain Willow And The Nezzer Chocolate Factory! (August 25, 1998) * An Easter Carol (August 25, 1998) * An East CAROL! (August 25, 1998) * LeapFrog: Math Circus (August 25, 1998) * 'Twas the Night Before Easter (August 25, 1998) * TWAS' THE DAY AFTER EASTER EGGS! (August 25, 1998) * Dave and the Giant Pickle (August 25, 1998) * Dave And The Tiny MeatBall! (August 25, 1998) * Lyle the Kindly Viking (August 25, 1998) * Lyle and the Streamlined Engines! (August 25, 1998) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue! (August 25, 1998) * The Mood Rescue! (August 25, 1998) * More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (August 25, 1998) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 6, 1998) * The Oy That Saved Christmas!!! (October 6, 1998) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn (October 6, 1998) * Trouble on the Suspicious Looking Planet of Impatience (October 6, 1998) * The Star of Christmas (original) (October 6, 1998) * THE TAR OF CHRISTMAS!!! (October 6, 1998) * LeapFrog: A Tad of Christmas Cheer (October 6, 1998) * Holiday Double Feature (October 6, 1998) * Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (October 6, 1998) * Saint Nicholas and The Trolls! (October 6, 1998) * The Little Drummer Boy (October 6, 1998) * The Little Drummer Asparagus (October 6, 1998) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (October 6, 1998) * Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas!!! (October 6, 1998) * The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs! (November 24, 1998) * A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS??? (November 24, 1998) * LarryBoy: The YodelNapper! (November 24, 1998) * The Polka Snatcher (November 24, 1998) * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (November 24, 1998) * MINNESOTA Cuke Goes To Zootopia (November 24, 1998) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (November 24, 1998) * Sheerluck Holmes and the FISHBOWL! (November 24, 1998) STARS * Are You My Neighbor? (Classroom Edition) (March 31, 1998) * The Story of Flibber-O-Loo (Classroom Edition) (March 31, 1998) * The Grapes of Wrath (Classroom Edition) (March 31, 1998) * LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space (Classroom Edition) (March 31, 1998) Soundtrack * VeggieTunes (July 21, 1998) * VeggieTunes 2 (July 21, 1998) * A Very Veggie Christmas (October 6, 1998) Other * VeggieTales Theme Song Reanimated (March 31, 1998) * The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! (December 19, 1998) Category:Years Category:1998